


Cupcakes Make Better Therapists

by Pluxolol



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Gavin Reed, Fake Dating, Fluff, Gavin Reed Has ADHD, M/M, Other, Podfic Welcome, Queerplatonic Relationships, RK900 is called Richard, Therapy, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, aroace characters, aroace nines, gavin and nines are married, gavin and nines are queerplatonic parnters, greyromantic characters, greyromantic gavin reed, neurodivergent characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluxolol/pseuds/Pluxolol
Summary: Gavin and Richard go to couple’s therapy under the guise that they’re romantically involved.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Cupcakes Make Better Therapists

**Author's Note:**

> Based of off [this post.](https://spoonie-isms.tumblr.com/post/642331344228270080/thenameislion-dandelion-idiots-to-lovers-20k)
> 
> I thought it might be nice to do something a lil more playful while I explore writing Gavin and Nines in a queerplatonic relationship. This was also just supposed to be me warming up to write lmao.

_1…2…3…4…5678910-_ His leg was too fast for him to keep up with. Was he really bored enough to count his stims? Absolutely.

He usually didn’t like hand-holding. It was sweaty and uncomfortable most times. Right now, though? The little half-assed attempt at a thumb war going on between his and Richard’s loosely intertwined hands was great at keeping him grounded.

Richard leaned over, still watching the clock on the wall across from them to kiss Gavin’s clothed shoulder, “You ready?”

Gavin scoffed, “Wouldn’t’ve brought you here if I wasn’t.”

“My money’s on two sessions.”

“You really think we’ll make it past the first?” Gavin whispered back, shooting him an incredulous look.

The person next to them coughed, and the receptionist the desk finally seized his vigorous-bordering-on-violent typing. _Tick tick tick-_ the person next to them shifted, rustling their papers.

From down the hall, two doors swung open and heels clicked across the tile until they came at a stop at the waiting room, “Mx. and Mr. Reed-Arkait?”

Gavin sprang up while Niles slowly pulled themselves out of his chair. Gavin bounced on his heels, gliding towards the woman with his hand out, “Nice to meet you. I’m Gavin and this is my husband, Richard.”

The woman shook his hand and then Richard’s, who had come up behind Gavin and reached around him, “Nice to meet you both! I’m your therapist, Ryanne. Let’s go into my office, shall we?”

The two nodded their heads, Gavin shoving his hand in his pocket and Richard linking their arms together as they walked. It took exactly forty-one and a half steps for the two to get inside the office and sit on her blush grey couch- they had both counted.

Ryanne sat in her swivel chair, swerving around to face them and setting a notepad in her lap, “A few things before we get onto what brings you in: I like to take notes during our session. It helps me help you, but if it’s too uncomfortable, just let me know and I can stop.”

Gavin tuned out for a moment, playing with one of the fidgets on the table beside him.

“Today I’m going to spend time with each of you to get to know you both. That way, I have an idea of what your lives are like and how to help you, is that all alright with you two?”

Richard nodded, tapping Gavin’s hand three times. Gavin tapped back twice. That’s when Richard finally spoke up, “Could you turn off the white noise, please?”

“Oh! Of course,” she rolled her chair over to white noise machine as Gavin squeezed their hand gently before letting go of it.

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way,” she rolled back to her previous spot, setting her hands in her laps, “What brings you two in today?”

“Uh,” Gavin glanced over at Richard, _here goes nothing,_ “We were hoping you could help us out with some communication issues.”

“I cheated on him,” Richard cut in. The way he spoke was nothing less than perfect and precise, a meticulously cut lie.

“Alright,” Ryanne scribbled something on her notepad, treading carefully, “How long ago was this?”

“Two months.”

Ryanne nodded towards Richard, before finally setting her pen down. She looked towards Gavin, “And how did you find out, Gavin?”

“Uh. I went to stay with my mom for a weekend and when I came back there were two used condoms in our bathroom trash.” Shitty lie, but it would do it’s job.

“Alright. Gavin, could you step outside so I can talk to Richard for a moment, please?” And so it begins, the prisoner’s dilemma- or, at least, that’s what Richard had called it.

Gavin was led out of the room and back into the hallway. He squinted against the fluorescent lights and leaned back against the wall beside the door.

The next half hour was boring as hell. He should’ve convinced Richard to stop for coffee. Shit, he could’ve gone and got coffee and be back before they knew better, but his partner had the car keys.

Finally, the door opened and Gavin paused mid-pace, standing with his feet toe to heel in the center of the hallway. Richard walked out, throwing him a wink before Ryanne poked her head around the door.

“Gavin? I’m ready for you,” she disappeared behind the door once more and Gavin gave Richard a Look, playfully scrunching up his nose.

When he walked in, Ryanne was already seated once more. He planted himself on the couch, sitting carefully in a stiff enough way to give the illusion of discomfort.

“You can relax, Gavin. I’m not here to judge you,” he forced his posture to relax slightly.

He bounced his leg, listening to the ticking of the clock. Suddenly, it was uncomfortable to be here without Richard to ground him. Without their lazy thumb wars and signals to let each other know when they’re overwhelmed or agitated.

“Can you tell me about your relationship with Richard? When did this all start?” Ryanne was already scribbling down something on her notepad. Did he do something telling?

“We met at work when he was assigned as my partner four years ago. We were assholes to each other from the start, but it worked for us, ya know?”

Ryanne nodded, gesturing with her pen for Gavin to continue before continuing with her notes, “We hit it off pretty quick. Started dating around a little more than six months in and got married two years later.”

“And how is your relationship? Were you happy with where things were before this?”

“Yeah,” Gavin started, pretending to immediately rethink his answer, “…no. We kinda- we weren’t really communicating much before this.”

“Okay, tell me about what you would like from your relationship with Richard.”

—

As soon as they stepped out of the building, both Gavin and Richard felt like they could breathe again. Ryanne had brought Richard in for the last five minutes of their appointment to discuss their next session, and had insisted on seeing them out.

They were both were quiet as they climbed in the car. Richard turned the key and the two of them practically melted at the AC blasting in their face. After a moment of quiet relief, he reached over and turned down the fans.

“So…” they looked over at Gavin with a smirk, “You think she bought it?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Gavin laughed, “You should’ve _seen_ the look on her face when I told her I was cheating on you too.”

Richard chuckled, “How far do you think this will go?”

“My bet’s on she’ll get us the divorce papers before we have to tell her,” Gavin cackled, throwing his head back against the seat.

“You said you didn’t think we’d last a session when we were waiting.”

“And yours has stayed the same?”

Richard sighed, “…No.”

“That’s what I thought,” Gavin sassed back, “Now are we gonna go? I want cupcakes.”

“Maxwell’s it is,” Richard smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated :)


End file.
